New Life
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) Part 2 of short stories which follow the events of "Spirits Within". Korra is frantic, Naga is restless, and all hell is about to break loose in the Sato mansion!
1. Birth

_[an: You'll need to read the "It's Like Lightning" & "Spirits Within" series first or some bits won't make sense. Alternatively "Together we are One" for the PG version]_

* * *

><p>"Korra dear, try to relax and speak slowly," Katara kept her voice quiet, trying to instil calm upon the frantic caller.<p>

"But she's so weak what am I going to do what if she dies I don't know what to do!" Korra wasn't even taking a breath between words.

"Korra, stop babbling. Tell me exactly what she's doing…" the old water bender said.

"She's… she's panting. And she won't move from her blanket. And she looks really restless and she won't sleep!"

Katara sighed, as if in sudden realisation, "Korra, be a sweetheart and put your hand against her abdomen."

There were a few muffled noises, then "It feels... bumpy, and a bit weird… what's wrong with her? Did she eat something bad?"

Katara smiled into the telephone receiver, "It looks like your family is about to expand, dear." She said, "Congratulations, Korra!"

"Wha…?" Korra paused as her mind started to process the words, before she blurted out "CUBS? SHE'S HAVING CUBS? OH WOW, OH CRAP! I HAVE TO CALL ASAMI RIGHT NOW!"

"Korra, WAIT," the old bender demanded.

"Umm sorry Katara… what's wrong?" the girl asked, sheepishly.

"You need to stay calm around her, you might have to help her through this. You'll need clean towels and warm water, and make sure you're clean too!" Katara advised.

"Okay… and Katara," Korra said, "Thanks, thank you so much!"

"Anytime dear, call me once they're out and let me know how they're doing!" Katara hung up and hummed a happy tune to herself as she went about her business.

Korra frantically dialled the direct number to Asami's workshop, and grinned when it was almost immediately picked up, **"'SAMIIIIII!"**

Asami held the phone at a distance, grimacing at the near deafness she'd just had inflicted upon her delicate ears. She gingerly returned the phone to her ear, trying to ignore the ringing noises, "Korra?"

"CUUUUBS!"

"What?"

"Naga! Pregnant! PUPPIES! NOW!"

"Wait… what? How did she get pregnant? She's having them NOW?" Asami couldn't help but be stirred up herself by Korra's excitement.

"Don't know, don't care, POLAR BEAR CUBS! Come over quickly or you'll miss it!" Korra was practically singing down the line.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" Asami almost squealed, as she threw the phone down and sprinted to the car.

Korra had gathered everything she needed, though it had taken a while because she still wasn't sure where everything was kept in the Sato mansion, and the place was so damn big!

"Hey girl," Korra gently stroked Naga's head, and Naga grunted appreciatively, "Asami is coming to help too. You just take it easy okay?" she grinned.

Not long after, there was a sound of screeching tires followed by familiar but rapid footsteps thudding up the stairs.

"Did I miss it?" Asami panted as she barged into their master bedroom.

"Nope, but I bet it won't be long!" Korra said, beaming.

Asami took her gloves off and went to get washed. She'd seen Korra already had towels and water, and smiled to herself about what they were about to experience, together.

By the time she came back, Korra was in a panic, holding a towel below Naga's behind.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"It's stuck! Its head is out and it's stuck!" she said, and looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I think this might be normal, just give Naga a chance to push, okay?" Asami ran her fingers through Korra's hair with one hand, and Naga's fur with the other.

Not long afterwards, the stubborn pup fell out with a wet 'plop' into Korra's towel.

"Give him over to his Mother," Asami encouraged.

Korra obediently passed over the newborn and Naga went to work cleaning off the birth sac, focusing mainly on its snout. The cub sneezed and made a high pitched yelping noise.

"Awwwww!" Both Korra and Asami gasped in unison.

Naga nudged the little one into her belly, where he found his first ever meal on the outside world, and suckled away happily.

"Korra, here's another, get ready!" Asami said, holding a towel herself this time.

"Oh gosh, how many do you think there'll be?" Korra babbled, "LIKE A HUNDRED?!"

Asami burst out laughing, and waited patiently, soon rewarded with a warm bundle of fluff in her hands.

"Look at this one, he's a fatty!" Asami giggled, realising she'd just named him.

She took it to Naga who repeated the same process, and in no time at all the little podgy one had crawled over to find lunch.

"Oh! Another one came out!" Asami exclaimed, frowning," Korra… it's not… it's not moving!" she said, panicking.

The newborn pup lay motionless on a blanket. Korra rushed over and wrapped it, "Quick! Pass the water and a cloth!" she yelled.

Asami moved in a flash, and Korra began to wash the cub's nose and face, and once they were clear of mucus, she immediately rubbed the towel up and down the little pudgy belly. There was still no movement, so Korra focused energy into her palm, spreading a golden glow over the young cubs' torso.

Suddenly, then there was a cough, and a sneeze, followed by some mucus bubbles which Korra wiped off with relieved tears in her eyes. The young pup made a tiny squeak and Korra moved her to one of her mother's teats where she drank hungrily.

"This one is called Lucky!" Korra grinned at Asami, as Naga grunted and nudged with her snout, showing her gratitude. Asami simply held her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes, lost for words.

They waited a few more minutes, but no more cubs came and Naga seemed a lot less restless.

"Well done girl, you're really amazing…" Korra said, stroking the giant polar dog's head.

Asami finally spoke up, "Can we… can we keep her?" she said, running her fingertips over the now very fluffy, very warm back of Lucky.

Korra practically screamed "Yes!" and flung herself into Asami's embrace, where they shared a few quick, tear dampened, heartfelt kisses.

"Oh, I'm really sorry that Naga used our bedroom," Korra said, suddenly realising this could be more than a little inconvenient.

"It's no problem, at least we can keep our eyes on them this way," Asami smiled, holding Korra in her arms as the two stared lovingly at their new family.

"Things are about to get interesting!" Korra beamed, and kissed Asami again.

::

_A month later_

Asami woke groggily as she felt a weight on her chest, and opened an eye sleepily. She smiled when she saw a small bundle of fluff, paws in the air, belly slowly rising up and down. She fluffed her hand into its fur, "Hi Lucky…. Just don't get used to this, okay?" she yawned, and drifted off back to sleep.

Korra smiled through half closed eyes. Asami was cute as hell right now, and Korra's heart was just about fit to burst at the sight of Lucky splayed out on top of her. She let out a happy sigh as she fell back asleep, vaguely aware of the warmth of a sleeping cub above her head, and another next to her feet.

::

_A month later_

"'Sami, where's the cheese?" Yelled Korra.

"It was on the table just by the bench!"

Korra looked at the table. Empty plate. She looked at the floor. A cub stared back at her, belly bloated. He burped and then flopped over.

Korra tried not to laugh, and said in a stern voice, "Bad boy!"

The cub let out a whine and looked at her with widened, sad eyes.

"Awwww, I'll forgive you, just this once," Korra paused in thought, then grinned as she realised his name, "… Cheddar."

::

_Two weeks later_

"Fatty! Cheddar! Come here boys!" Korra said, encouraging the ten-week old cubs to meet their visitors. Lucky ran up too, naturally.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kya covered her mouth at the sight of the bouncing bundles of fluff. "So cuuuuute… aren't you so cute!" she laughed, fussing over the three.

"Meh, they're okay." Lin said, dryly as always.

"Oh come on Lin-Lin, look at those eyes!" Kya said, fluffing Cheddar on his head.

Lin blushed, "I said not to call me that in public," she muttered under her breath, and turned to look away from the sickly sweet pups.

Asami raised an eyebrow, looked at Korra and smiled to see her raising an eyebrow right back at her, a silent and quite commonly used exchange between the two, asking _"Did you just see that?"_

They said nothing about it for now.

Fatty suddenly ran up and head-butted Lin in her calf, "Hey!" she complained, scowling at the excitable cub as he rolled over and panted up at her.

"Ugh… you're not cute, if that's what you think!" Lin said, folding her arms and with a look of disgust.

Fatty responded by jumping up and barking at the metal bender "Ruff! Ruff!" he wagged his tail.

"Awww Lin, he likes youuu" Kya cooed at the sour-faced officer.

Lin couldn't help but half smirk as the pup continued his verbal assault, tail thumping into the floor.

Kya stood up, put her arms around Lin's waist from behind and giggled into her ear "Is that a smiiile? Did you just pick a cub for us?"

Korra turned to Asami, eyes wide, mouthing the word '_us?'_ And Asami tried not to laugh at her shocked expression.

Lin coughed upon seeing their silent exchange, "Is there something the matter?" she asked, though she was fiercely blushing and Kya was grinning at them both, with her chin resting on Lin's shoulder.

"Ahem" Korra tried to ask calmly, "I thought Kya was coming for a pup, did you want one too Lin?"

"Come on Korra, isn't it obvious?" Kya was practically laughing as she leant in and kissed Lin on the cheek, causing the metal bender to turn a brighter shade of red. She was almost luminous.

"OH MY GOD SO CUTE!" Asami suddenly blurted out, then rapidly covered her mouth, wide eyed, as Lin shot her the stare of death.

"We'll take this… fat one," Lin grunted, "If that's… if that's okay." She finished, mumbling and more than a little embarrassed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the kitchen and Korra put her palm against her face, "Damn it!" she exclaimed, "I forgot about the cheese I was preparing for our picnic!" she finished, running into the room.

Asami chased after her giggling, and cracked out laughing even more at the sight of Cheddar and Lucky fighting over a particularly tough wedge of cheese. Their little pretend growls were heart melting.

Once they had cleaned up and retrieved their cheese, the girls went to say goodbye to Fatty as he found his new home, _with a couple of new lovebirds, apparently_, Korra thought, smiling to herself.

Asami turned to Korra and wiped away her tears, "hey, he'll have a good home, don't be sad," she soothed.

"I know, I just wish we could keep them all!" Korra said, threatening to burst into fresh tears.

"Korra, the mansion isn't big enough for that!" Asami joked, "And look, we'll be meeting up to socialise them at the park every week, so you'll get to see him plenty!"

They had still to find an owner for Cheddar, and Asami knew that Korra hadn't been putting as much effort as she could have into finding his new home. She couldn't blame her, they were all so adorable. _And yet so much trouble at the same time!_ She thought.

"Anyway, Lin… and Kya?" Korra snorted with laughter, "I never saw that coming!"

"But they look _so_ good together," Asami sighed, remembering how fondly they'd looked at each other as they walked away with their new bundle of joy.

Korra put her arms around Asami and tipped their foreheads together, "…As good as us?" she grinned.

"Mmmm, not quite, but who knows… maybe they'll get there." Asami said, as she wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders and closed in for a tender kiss.

Korra began to deepen the kiss, sliding her hands up Asami's top slowly, and feeling her soft skin. No sooner had Asami moaned at her touch, than they were rudely interrupted by the two cubs yelping and Naga barking loudly. They ran outside to see what the trouble was, only to see a cat-hog, spikes at the ready, defending itself.

Korra went to get a towel, scooped up the trespasser and planted him nearby in some shrubs where he could saunter off without interference.

"Phew, close one!" she gasped, pausing to pat Naga and her babies before she rested herself in Asami's waiting arms.

By the time it was bedtime, both girls found themselves exhausted again.

"Korra, we need to get him a home too," Asami said, softly stroking her fingers through Korra's hair.

"I know, I know. But who? I'm not giving him to just _anyone!_" Korra sighed.

They decided to sleep on it for now, cuddled into each other's arms and, as always, with two cubs nestled into their backs.


	2. Cheddar

"It always feels a bit weird coming here," Korra said, slightly out of breath. They'd just finished a sprint around the park, and were waiting for Lin and Kya to join them.

"Why, because it's named after you?" Asami asked, amusement in her tone.

"That and, you know, the intimidatingly large statue of me…" Korra said, rolling her eyes up at it.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and pulled her in for a swift kiss, "The city would have it no other way, Korra. You're a hero, whether you like it or not."

"I never did anything alone, so where's the statue of… I don't know, you? Bolin? Mako?"

"I don't think it's quite the same!" Asami chuckled.

Cheddar suddenly let out an excited yelp and darted off.

"Fatty!" Korra cried, running over to meet the slightly larger pup, "wow, he's grown! And he's getting ripped!" Korra grinned, playfully ruffling Fatty's hair.

The pups ran around the park, playing with each other, whilst Naga enjoyed some peaceful alone time. She closed her eyes, content to listen to the drawl of her human companions as they sat at opposite sides on a table with two benches.

Korra began to get their refreshments out of the hamper they'd brought. They'd decided to take it in turns, Korra and Asami would prepare food the first week and Kya and Lin the other. This was the first time they'd met up, and their main intention was to make sure the pups grew up seeing as many faces as possible, hence the park. "So Lin, you're looking… happy?" Korra ventured, with a nervous grin.

"If you had me by your side, you'd be happy too, Korra," Kya teased, being playfully flirtatious as she slunk her arms around Lin's shoulders.

Asami pouted and clutched onto Korra possessively, "I think you'll find Korra has all the… _happiness_ she needs!"

Korra laughed it off, "Girls, girls! There's enough of me for everyo…. Ouch!" she yelped as Asami punched her sharply in the shoulder.

Lin burst out laughing at the exchange, and Kya playfully nibbled her ear, causing her laugh to turn into a near-squeal.

Korra and Asami stared blankly, Korra with her jaw hung slightly loose and Asami with one eyebrow raised quizzically. Lin eventually calmed and stared back with her usual deadpan face, albeit brushed with a light shade of pink.

"Problem?" She asked, her voice back to its usual menace.

"Actually no, it's great to see this side of you!" Asami said, smiling.

"Well, we have Kya to thank for that," the officer said, turning to gaze meaningfully at Kya.

Asami managed to stop herself loudly proclaiming their cuteness this time, though it was a challenge. Korra had finished setting out their food and water, she sat next to Asami and slipped her arm behind her waist. She loved the feel of her curves, and her mind began to wonder. It had been a long time since they'd been able to find any _alone_ time for each other, especially with the pups crawling all over them every night.

The four women talked animatedly, always keeping their eyes on the pups and occasionally running over to play with them, or command them to return if they strayed too far. The pups met lots of other children in the park, and were exceptionally friendly with them, much to everyone's relief. Naga always had one eye open, making sure her babies were okay.

::

"Wu, I've told you, we're not going scarf shopping again!" Mako exclaimed, starting to get angry despite himself.

"But Makkoooo I'm bored of this one," Wu said, pouting and tugging at the garment.

"Look, we told Korra we'd help their cubs meet new people, so that's what we're going to do."

"So… shopping afterwards?" Wu said, trying his best puppy eyes.

"Fine! After!" Mako resigned himself to his fate as they got closer to the park gates.

Wu started to hum happily, walking with a spring in his step. Suddenly, a blur of white shot out of the park gates, chasing what looked to be a squirrel-ferret. As it rapidly closed on them, Wu soon realised it was a polar-dog cub.

"Cheddar! Come back!" Korra was charging after him atop Naga, she'd even tried to restrain him with carefully aimed earth bending, but she'd never imagined the little runt would be _this_ fast. Naga was thumping her paws as fast as she could, followed by Asami. Lin and Kya had stayed back to safeguard the other two pups.

The squirrel-ferret, clearly panicked, took a sharp 90 degree turn to the left upon seeing Wu in its path, darting across a main road with Cheddar in hot pursuit. The squirrel escaped, as Cheddar froze in fright, caught in the stare of a screeching metal monster. Wu saw the car, and his body acted of its own accord, darting towards the defenceless pup and shielding him from harm.

"Wu!" Mako yelled, as the green-clad prince tumbled up over the car bonnet, airborne for a moment before landing with a thud behind the car. He lay motionless, save for the gentle persistence of the pup, whining and wriggling its way out of his arms, then licking his face. Wu grimaced, "hey boy," he whispered, trying as best he could to smile.

The driver had come over, apologising profusely, "Don't worry citizen, calm yourself," Mako said, "We'll take care of this, please return to your duties." It was hard to remain professional at the sight before him… "You idiot…" Mako sighed, seeing how badly hurt Wu was. He had lacerations on his face, and a gristly, sharp bone was sticking out of his calf. He stroked his fingers through Wu's hair, "It'll be okay, we'll get you to hospital…" he said, quietly.

"Mako…" Wu grinned despite his pain, his heart glowing upon seeing the affection in the fire-benders eyes.

A few moments later Korra arrived, quickly leaping down from Naga. Asami soon joined them, then covered her mouth and gasped at the sight of Wu's injuries. Korra winced, understanding how much that kind of injury would hurt. It wasn't too dissimilar to what she'd endured with her fight against Zaheer, though the avatar state did numb it, at least during combat.

"Wu, I'm so sorry," Korra began, noticing the cause of the accident licking his face, "I should have… I should have kept a closer watch on him!"

"No problem… I kinda like this little guy, he's…" Wu trailed off and passed out mid-sentence, slumping into Mako's arms.

"Wu? Wu!" Mako shook him, gently. No response. Then he saw the sickening, crimson stain forming at his waist. His face contorted into a grimace… "Wu… no…"

Korra bent down, and rested her hand on Mako's shoulder. He was crying, as he looked up to her, "Korra, I think he's dying… I don't… I don't know what to do!"

A small crowd had gathered, shocked faces, expressions of concern all around. Naga was restless, she could see her pup was alive and well but, the human he'd chosen as his master was clearly dying. Asami knew what Korra was going to do next. She went to pick up Cheddar, the pup reluctantly leaving Wu's side, and when Korra looked at her for permission, she simply smiled and nodded, sitting beside her.

Mako was shocked into silence when he saw Korra's eyes flash a new colour of white tinged with gold. She lifted Wu's shirt, showing a deep wound. She placed her hand over the area and a golden, throbbing light pulsed from her palm. Flesh rapidly began to knit itself together, and in the blink of an eye the wound was gone. She turned her attention to his leg, where bone re-formed itself with sickening cracking noises, sliding back into place before the flesh resealed above it, as if there'd never been an injury at all. She then cleared up the multitude of cuts on his face, and his eyes snapped open as Korra's returned to sapphire blue.

"Phew…" Korra said, before falling into Asami's arms, "That was a little… exhausting…" Asami embraced Korra's frame and softly stroked her hair, and she drifted to sleep immediately.

Wu sat up sharply, "Wow! I feel great!" he grinned, before turning to Mako, "What's up? You look like you saw a ghost bud!" Mako looked positively dumbfounded, Naga barked loudly and in delight, and Cheddar bounced up his master excitedly, licking at his chin, tail thrashing side to side.

"Looks like Cheddar found himself a Daddy!" Asami grinned at the sight of the energetic prince fussing over the cub.

"What, I can keep him?" Wu's eyes lit up, "REALLY?" Cheddar barked in response and Wu gave his new companion a fierce hug, "You and I are going to be best buds, but don't tell Mako, he'll get jealous!" Wu grinned, sticking his tongue out at Mako.

"Okay, wait, what… what just happened?" Mako was relieved but confused, and it seemed the entire crowd was exchanging puzzled looks and questions with one another, "Her eyes, they looked a lot different than usual, and what was that bending? I've never seen that before…"

"Ravatu gave her energy bending," Asami said, and seeing this just caused more confusion, "It's a really long story, Mako. I think it's best if we catch up at the mansion after she's rested. We'll explain everything."

Asami looked at the crowd and continued, "I think we're also going to have to figure out how to tell the world…" she sighed, knowing that things could get complicated from here on out. But she understood why Korra had revealed her power, and she would have done the exact same thing, "Can you and Wu move Korra into my car? Naga will help. I need to get our cub and say goodbye to Lin and Kya…"

::

Later that day, at the Sato mansion…

"You can give bending?" Mako asked again, realisation of the implications of this rapidly dawning on him, "I think I can see why you kept this quiet," He said, scratching the side of his cheek.

"Like I said, give, take, heal, cure, and probably other stuff I haven't worked out yet," Korra said, fully recovered from her power nap. She was happily nestled into Asami's chest as the four sat around a cosy open log fire in the largest of the reception rooms. Cheddar was snoring softly in Wu's lap, and Lucky was snuggling with Naga by the fire.

"We don't know how much of this we should share with the outside world… they definitely know she can heal now," Asami said, "And I think it'll be obvious she didn't use water bending."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure most people know that water-bending can't heal that much damage, certainly not so quickly…" Mako said, "Also the gold-glowing eyes and hands might have been a giveaway," he continued, smiling.

"I wish I had seen it!" Wu exclaimed, "Hey, Korra, why don't ya show me? Come on, do the new avatar thi… oof!" he stopped as he was nudged in the ribs by a clearly amused Mako.

"You know what, I think I will!" Korra grinned. She had started to really like Wu, and was extremely happy with how amazing he was with Cheddar. She closed her eyes and opened them, revealing their new dazzling colour, then she slowly crawled out of Asami's arms and towards Wu, frowning as she placed a palm towards his astounded face. A tiny gold sphere popped out and hit him on the nose. "Boop!" Korra laughed, her eyes fading back to blue.

Wu rubbed his nose, "That tickled!" he laughed, then turned to Mako, "Hey, what did she do? It isn't bigger is it? It's still there, right?"

Mako laughed and ruffled Wu's hair, "It's the same as before, but I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd done something, you deserved it!"

Korra and Asami were exchanging their _did-you-see-that_ glance.

"Mako… are you guys err…" Korra blushed.

"… Dating?" Asami continued, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Wu? Us? Erm… no?" Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck and turning a bright shade of pink.

Wu simply smirked at the girls, "He means to say not _yet_, I think." He winked, "Mako, you promised to take me shopping, remember?" he teased the embarrassed bender.

"Right. Yes. Shopping…. Tomorrow?" Mako winced, not entirely sure if this was a trip like any other, or something more.

"Alright, it's a date!" Wu glanced at him meaningfully, and Mako gulped. Asami and Korra laughed.

"Okay lovebirds," Korra teased, "It's late, so you can stay here, if you want?" she pointed to the fold out beds around the room, "Or you can have a guest room, up to you."

"Um, I'm happy to stay here, it's warm." Mako mumbled.

"And Cheddar is comfortable!" Wu grinned.

Asami noticed that Lucky and Naga were fast asleep and probably wouldn't want to be disturbed. She took Korra's hand and led her upstairs, leaving a very animated Wu to babble to a very tired Mako.

As the two entered the master bedroom, Asami carefully closed the door behind them. "Korra" she said, biting her lip.

"Hmmm?" The oblivious girl turned around, and felt heat rise up her belly when she was met with dazzling, intent green eyes.

"We're alone. For the first time in months…" Asami said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Oh." Korra mouthed the word, realisation also dawning upon her.

She didn't have time to say anything else, before Asami was upon her, throwing her to the bed. As they exchanged passion-fuelled kisses, Korra decided to leave the issue of what to tell the world until tomorrow. _It can definitely wait_… she thought, as she gave in to the sensations rapidly overwhelming her.

The next day, Korra mentally prepared herself for her imminent speech. _Ugh I hate these things_, she thought, stood before a large crowd.

"Yes, I do have a new power." She began to explain, wincing at the flashing of cameras, "I discovered it by accident, when I was faced with a life or death situation."

"What does it do?" A reporter demanded.

"Well, as some people saw, I can heal…"

"But so can water benders!"

"I can heal _anything_, so long as the person isn't dead. And I can heal it almost instantly," She silenced the reporter.

"Then why not go to the hospital and heal everyone?"

"We found out that it significantly drains my own energy, I passed out the last time I used it. I need to use it in emergencies only, I'm sorry!" She rapidly explained.

Suddenly an animated Lucky flew out of the crowd, Asami flashing Korra an apologetic glance. "Oh hey girl!" Korra grinned, fluffing the cub on the head. Lots of camera flashing ensued.

"Avatar Korra, do you now have _two_ Polar bear dogs?" A reporter asked. Korra was grateful because Lucky had accidentally or maybe even on purpose changed the topic.

"Actually this one is Asami's more than mine…" she grinned, and the reporters turned to face Asami who looked a little bewildered.

"Asami Sato, will you be riding this cub with Korra when he gets older?" a female reporter asked, clearly excited at the prospect.

"I uhh… I…. yes?" Asami said, though she hadn't even considered it until now. _It does sound fun though_, she thought.

The line of questioning had magnificently de-railed to nonsense about puppies and romance. For once, Korra was relieved to be questioned about her love life, it meant she didn't have to sidestep any questions about what else her new powers could do. _I'll have to tell them some time though_, she thought.

She strode up to Asami with Lucky chasing behind, wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her directly on the lips. After her initial shock, Asami understood the other woman's motivations, flung her arms around her neck and passionately returned the kiss.

The cameras went crazy.

_Got ya_, Korra thought, as she felt Asami's knowing lips smile beneath hers.

::

The next day, in the kitchen, Asami ran up to Korra, giggling. "Check out the front page news!" she laughed.

Korra burst out laughing, threw the paper to the side and wrapped her arms around Asami's waist, where their lips met in a fierce kiss.

On the table, the newspaper displayed a full-page image of the two kissing, and in bold letters "LOVE BLOSSOMS IN REPUBLIC CITY!"

"I feel a bit bad for using _us_ as a distraction," Asami smiled.

"Don't." Korra grinned, pulling Asami back for another kiss.

-== Fin ==-


End file.
